Cold to the touch
by Gosu
Summary: For the future of Konoha, and the very people he has sworn to protect. Naruto must do what he can to strengthen the future of his generation. Witness the rise of the Wave. Uzumaki Naruto.


Cold to the Touch : Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own NARUTO?

* * *

I just want everyone to know that this story was something I thought of after having the canon story ripped to shreds by the thousands of trash FF I've forced myself to read over the years. So as you can expect there will be differences. Alas if you like Naruto, you just may like this. This story does include sexual relationships other than the normal heterosexual lifestyle we were all lead to believe at one point was standard. Unbelievable, I know right? Regardless I wrote this many years ago, and after I randomly started reading FF again I went over this, and realized I hated it. Well, ttyl yo~

The day was just ending, the red sky had quickly become drowned by the black abyssal night. A night which would not be without guide from the northern sky. An irony he couldn't help but chuckle at, the stars had always mocked him so. The warm air of the afternoon had grown brisk against his face, his hair a mess. With each gust his cloths pressed against his stomach, flapping against the wind. Vibrant orange burning brightly through the darkness, an idea he wasn't foreign to; Unbeknownst to him. He could feel his skin warm from his very core, as a warm chakra spread throughout his body. He couldn't help but smile, she had awoken.

"G'morning, Naruto-kun?" her voice whispered softly in his ear. She once considered a curse to him had very much become a blessing. After years of undeserved abuse, and an undeserving legend of destroying Konoha. Kurama had surfaced during Mizuki's petty attempt to kill Naruto. The truth is she loved the people of Konoha, to a point of sacrificing her own life to give their people power beyond their dreams. That which came in the form of her favorite Jinchuriki, one who's legend she would elevate to new levels.

"This is the only place I can think Kura-chan" Naruto said in a soft tone. She could see the beautiful night, as well as the three Kage faces to the left, which meant he had perched himself upon his idol. A moment of silence passed before Naruto stood above his beloved village. It had been 3 years since he had been inside the city walls. Had he been alone, his mind would be lost in the possibilities of what tonight would mean. However as things were Kurama's presence had always granted him a certain clarity. "You can feel it right Kura-chan, my...nervousness?" Being that the Kyuubi had been imbedded in his being, she would experience feelings as her host would. She could feel his body begging to tremble, only to be soothed by her demonic chakra, his need to feel such emotion freed.

Naruto's silent steps complemented the halls of the Hokage's mansion as he found himself approaching the desired location. He slowly turned the knob entering the briefing room, only to be swept up in the sounds of lovers canvassing the desk yet to be sat upon this evening. An innocence he had yet to fathom in the midst of the Hokage mansion, it made Naruto happy to know affections could exist in such times. Something he never really received unless he was within Kyuubi's embrace. Although he loved Kurama, the moans only reminded him the impossibilities of his beloved.

"Ah' hmm" A familiar voice sent two very surprised kunoichi scrambling, "Who's there!" Hinata spat venomously at the fleeting image behind the door. Naruto chuckled a bit hearing that all to familiar voice, no matter how much she tried to let off Killing intent her voice deceived her mean. He would have to return to see the lucky man closer to the announcement of his 'return.'

* * *

_Sakura was fast asleep, her feet beginning to wrinkle beneath the water she soaked. She had just gotten home not more than a hour ago from a long day of work. Her eyes fluttered open as she couldn't ignore the incessant knocked at the door. Waiting a moment she listened a bit to wait for the end of her bath. She started slowly sinking farther into the tub when the pounding returned, as thunderous as ever, shaking the very foundation of her Paradise. "Kuso.." _

_Sakura found her way to her door, a red towel dawning her chest happily. As she swiftly moved toward the door she could hear the soft sobs coming through the door of her house. As he peered through the peep hole in her door, eye eyes set upon the lavender eyes she had so adored. Sakura quickly opened the door, as her sweet Hinata's arms clutched the the towel covering Sakura's chest. Her sobs growing louder, and louder with each tear falling upon Sakura's shoulder. She tried with all her might to speak clearly for Sakura's sake, but it was to no avail. Tears soaked Sakura's red towel, the least of her worries. "Its ok, I'm here Now Hinata-chan. You're safe..shh." She whispered softly into Hinata's ear._

_She didn't know when or how it happened, how could a simple friendship turn to so much more was beyond Sakura's comprehension. Female couples were shunned, but how could one question their love. After years of declaring her love for Sasuke, she knew her feelings all to well. Truth be told Sakura enjoyed spending every second she had with Hinata. Her mind was so cluttered with having to deal with the hospital, and her shinobi career. But when she was with Hinata she felt free, away from stress, annoying patients, and most of all she felt simple peace._

_'I love you Hinata..' Sakura thought out loud, focusing on the door which was now closed behind her other half. Hinata's head stared intently at Sakura's towel, not believing what she had just heard. Her best friend's words confirmed the mutual feelings of love, on accident. It wasn't really like Sakura to lose herself like that, which made Hinata sure that it was the truth. Hinata had grown fond of her pink haired friend over the last year, her determination, her fearlessness, and most of all her personality. On the outside most would think of Sakura as a rock. Upon finding herself visiting her quarters more often she grew to know better. A sweet girl, who's true innocence showed in everything she did. Her training for the acceptance of team 7, to her studious ventures beneath Tsunade-sama, to helping a friend mean something more._

_How could she describe the way she felt, for years Hinata had always felt content with life, but never once had she been held on such a level. Someone loved her unconditionally, without it being forced, or guilt ridden. Years of living in a clan such as a Hyuuga, being looked down really took its toll yet here she was experiencing what was there, and then that she was first really acknowledged for her being. She had felt love this much was true, however this was much different; but she truly was seen as someones love._

_"...S-sakura-chan..." Hinata sung in a solemn voice. She pulled back a bit out of Sakura's embrace looking into her emerald eyes. A wave of silence passed as Sakura was wondering what just happened._

_"Wha-" Sakura was cut off as Hinata pressed her lips against Sakura's. Sakura was in a state of complete bliss, her knees weak, her arms heavy, her heart beating profusely. She was trembling under Hinata's sweet kiss. It was everything she thought her first kiss should have been, and more. Sakura slowly released all of her tension as she fiercely kissed Hinata back. Hinata moaned loudly as Sakura advanced. It seemed like forever before they broke their kiss panting. "I" Hinata took a deep breath tears streamed down her face "L-love y-ou too Sakura-chan" Hinata slowly pushed Sakura down on her couch and sat down on her lap. Hinata stared down into Sakura's eyes. "Always" Hinata whispered to Sakura as she shifted on the couch so her head was on her lap, and she was laid across the couch. "I hope you don't mind if I sleep here Sakura-chan." Hinata softly whimpered as she drifted off in Sakura's arms._

* * *

"From this moment on, I am no longer a part of Konoha no sato" Naruto's voice echoed through the room, as silence rained down for what seemed to be an eternity. Tsunade's eyes boar a whole in his very being, the feeling of betrayal evident in her gaze. The rookie 9, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi sat speechless, tension spreading throughout the room. "Naruto-san, would you mind repeating that?" Tsunade stated with an extremely deadly tone. Her voice tightening as she watched her blonde haired Jinchuriki slide his weathered headband off his forehead.

"Today marks my official resignation from the Shinobi of Konoha, and defection of this village."

* * *

Well, it didn't turn out to be the best. I mean I have read better, I guess I just have a shitty imagination. I hope to find a good balance between the descriptions of my characters while not messing the story line up too much. I am really open to suggestions as I am really new at writing and it would be nice to get some good forward moving ideas. xD


End file.
